


Code 390

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan is a producer, Chan is sleep deprived, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Minho is a cop, Woojin is a florist, but he refuses to tell anyone that, in short: chan can't sleep when he's alone, or goes to the hospital, or in this case:, passes out on a cute stranger, so he just doesn't sleep, until he crashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: 'Hey Woojin?''Yeah?''I've got a 390-''Minho, I don't understand your police talk.''Right. I've got a drunk guy over on Park Street insisting he's not drunk, could you come over and give me some... assistance?''Is he cute?''Woojin, really?''Well, is he?''Aside from the fact that he looks half dead, I'd say yes.''On my way.'orMinho is a cop, Chan is severely sleep deprived, and Woojin just wants to help.





	1. The Night of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryjeongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjeongin/gifts).



> i dedicated this to my friend (angryjeongin) because she help me come up with this idea!!

Minho was out on his nightly patrol, when he saw a man. Said man was wearing all black, and stumbling over his own feet. It was about 1am, so it wasn't too surprising to see a drunkard out wandering the streets.

Minho pulled over to the nearest curb, and exited his car. He caught up to the man before long (he was extremely slow, how drunk was he?) the man didn't seem to hear, or see him when he walked right next to him.

He did, however, seem to notice when Minho stood in front of him. Though he only noticed because he just about ran into Minho.

The man blinked lethargically, as he scanned Minho's face. 'Officer... Is there a problem?' He didn't sound drunk, though he did mumble his whole question.

'Sir, you do realize its a crime to be publicly intoxicated?' Minho said in his 'intimidating officer' voice that he had perfected over the years.

The man seemed to perk up at that, 'Officer, you must be mistaken, I'm not drunk, I swear!-' Minho almost wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but better safe than sorry.

'Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Would you please come and wait in the car while I consult my colleague?'

The man just nodded, and waited for Minho to open the door.

Once both Minho and the man were seated in the car, Minho called Woojin. You see, Woojin wasn't a cop but he was the smartest guy Minho knew, most of the time, anyways.

'Hey Woojin?'

'Yeah?'

'I've got a 390-'

'Minho, I don't understand your police talk.'

'Right. I've got a drunk guy over on Park Street insisting he's not drunk, could you come over and give me some... assistance?'

'Minho, you woke me up at ass o'clock in the morning to ask me to help with your police shit? Don't you have, y'know, other police officers to help you with that?'

'I do, but you're smart!'

'Flattery, really?'

'Yes, don't question my methods.'

Woojin sighed.

'Is he cute?'

  
'Woojin, really?'

  
'Well, is he?'

This time, Minho was the one who sighed. 'Sir?' The man seemed to have just about fallen asleep, and jolted when Minho spoke to him.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you consider yourself cute?' The man's cheeks colored rapidly, and Minho almost cooed.

'I-I mean... I guess? uh-'

'That'll be all.. sir. You can go back to your nap now.' The man just blushed again and looked away.

  
'Aside from the fact that he looks half dead, I'd say yes.'

  
'On my way.'


	2. The Night (or Shall We Say, Morning) of

Woojin is still slightly mad at Minho for calling him at ass o'clock in the morning, though he had already been up.

He hoped this guy was as cute as Minho made him out to be.

Woojin was so lost in his thoughts he almost rearended Minho's police car, but thankfully he did not.

Woojin parked his car behind Minho's, and walked up to the car and knocked on the driver's window. He couldn't see Minho (stupid tinted windows) but he could tell he had jumped, seeing as he couldn't really see Woojin either.

When Minho swung the door open and stepped onto the curb (rather dramatically) the first thing he said was, 'I've been asking him this whole time and he still says he's not drunk! He's so insistent that I might have believed him if he could stand up properly... Which is why I called you here! You used to be a bar tender, you know when people are drunk, right? You can talk to him! He's on the left side, so I'll just let you in on this side.. I'll stay out here I guess, unless you want me to stay in there-'

'I think we'll be quite alright, Minho. Thanks for the offer.' Minho opened the door for him (ever the gentleman) and almost slammed it on his leg as he got in, but it's the thought that counts.

When Woojin was fully inside the car, he looked at the man. He wasn't asleep, but he looks like he could pass out at any minute. Though they were only illuminated by the flickering street light above them, Woojin could see the dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't blinked, and Woojin was starting to grow concerned.

His hands were shaking, he looked cold, but he was sweating. Woojin didn't think he was drunk. But Minho didn't have to know just yet.

'Hello?' Woojin whispered tentatively, while putting a hand on the man's shoulder. The man didn't jump or show any indication that he heard him.

But, he did turn towards Woojin, slowly. 'Who are you? You're not the officer from earlier...' He said tiredly.

Ah ha! That's it, the boy was just tired. Extremely, borderline he-might-need-to-go-to-the-hospital tired. But definitely not drunk.

'I'm his friend, Kim Woojin. What's your name?' Woojin asked quietly, he was afraid to startle the boy.

'M'names Bang Chan, are you gonna arrest me?' Woojin almost laughed, this boy really was quite cute.

'No, Chan-ssi. Minho's a bit... quick to assume, but I can tell you're not drunk. Are you alright, though? I can tell you're extremely tired, and you're... shaking.' Chan blinked, and looked down at his hands, and quietly laughed.

'I guess I am.' He laughed and abruptly stopped, and Woojin was almost worried. The boy's ( _Chan's_ ) head lolled over, onto Woojin's shoulder, and the boy's shoulders sagged.

This boy had just passed out... On Woojin.

Woojin did not expect his night (morning, he supposes, it was almost two) to go like this, but he didn't necessarily mind it.

Woojin knocked sharply on the window three times, that was his and Minho's signal that he was done talking. Minho opened the door and immediately started questioning him.

'So, is he drunk? Woah! Did he pass out, does he need to go to the hospital?-' Woojin cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

'No, he's not drunk, but if he doesn't get some sleep he may need to go to the hospital. He's... a friend of mine, and I'll take him home, if that's alright with you, officer.' He said sarcastically, and Minho just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Woojin gathered the boy in his arms (thank god he had been going to the gym recently, the boy wasn't exactly heavy but he wasn't exactly light, either) and brought him over to his car.

(He had Minho open the passenger door for him, seeing as his arms were already occupied)

He sat Chan down as gently as he could. After he buckled him in, he opened the door on the driver's side and got in as quietly as possible. He gave a final wave to Minho, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read any of my other fic's you know not to expect updates to (continue to) be frequent.  
> And if you haven't, just know that I only update when inspiration strikes, and no one knows how long that'll take.


	3. The Dawn of

Once Woojin had made sure Chan was comfortable (and still breathing, just to be sure) he started the car, turned on the radio and started back home.

Halfway through his (their) journey, Woojin's heart almost leapt out of his chest when Chan suddenly asked,

'Could you turn the radio up?' The boy hadn't said anything the whole ride, really, who was Woojin to say no?

Turns out the song was Dance the Night Away by Twice, but Woojin didn't pay much attention to the song. However, he did pay attention to the way Chan sung along (beautifully, he might add) and seemed to know the whole song by heart.

Once the song ended, Woojin turned the radio down and inhaled deeply.

'If you don't mind me asking, why were you wandering the streets at 2am? Especially as sleep deprived as you were... are?' Chan blinked for a minute, processing Woojin's question.

'I couldn't sleep.' Woojin guessed it wasn't just that, but he didn't want to pry. So he turned the radio back up, and continued on his (their) way home.

When they arrived, Chan was once again dead asleep. Woojin tried to wake him (he didn't, he couldn't bear to wake the poor man when he obviously needed as much rest as he could get) but to no avail. He haphazardly hoisted the man onto his back, and trekked to the lobby of his apartment complex.

When he entered, the front desk lady (Soojin, he thought her name was) quirked an eyebrow, probably silently asking why their was a sleeping (unconcious) man on his back. He just shrugged and shook his head, and made his was to the elevators.

When he arrived at his door, he almost dropped Chan trying to dig his keys out from his pockets, but he didn't so its ok. When he got inside, he immediately went to his bedroom.

First he sat Chan on his desk chair, then he pushed the blankets to the side. He grabbed Chan (gently, carefully) and set him on the bed. When Chan had gotten situated, he pulled the covers over him, and left the room.

He looked at the clock on his microwave, almost 4am. He sighed. At least the shop was closed tomorrow. He grabbed a blanket from the closet, and lied down on the couch.

He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soso sorry i haven't been updating anything much lately... im going to try to update all my (active*) works before break ends!!!  
> ps sorry for any typos


	4. The Afternoon of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus i really need to get a proper updating schedule

When Chan woke up, he almost had a heart attack. He was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. He does not know how he got here. 

He didn't drink last night... After he left the studio he just decided to wander but...

Aha! Now he remembered: There was a slightly intimidating slightly hot police officer who thought he was drunk, and then there was the unrealistically angelic man who had 'rescued' him...

Chan went to check his phone, but realized it was dead. He sighed. What to do, what to do... 

Since the man had convinced the officer not to arrest him for public intoxication, and let him sleep in his car and in his bed, maybe he should make him breakfast?

It was a fool proof plan, really. He could cook, quite well, actually. And if anything his friend's said was true, then breakfast foods seemed to be his specialty.

But his plans came to an abrupt halt when he saw the angel that had rescued him sleeping soundly on the couch. He truly was angelic.

Even though the man was sleeping he seemed to stir under Chan's gaze, so he decided to move to the kitchen.

When Chan stepped into the kitchen, he knew this was no _normal_ kitchen. There were flowers, and plants, and herbs _everywhere._ Chan liked it, he could get used to this, he thought.

He scavenged the kitchen looking for ingredients and finally came upon the ingredients for pancakes. This should do.

☼

When Woojin woke up, he awoke to the smell of... _pancakes?_

He was confused, and then got even more confused when he heard an unfamiliar (soft, lovely) voice coning from the kitchen-

Oh. _Chan?_

Woojin thought it was rather sweet that the boy was making him breakfast. He decided to trek to the kitchen just to be in 100% sure that the stranger was not burning his kitchen down.

When he arrived at the archway that separated the kitchen and living room, his breat stuttered.

(As well as his heart)

He didn't even know this man but he looked like he _belonged_ in Woojin's house, in Woojin's kitchen, in Woojin's apron, singing a Frank Sinatra song...

Woojin may have died a little; In a good way.

The man seemed to not have noticed Woojin, so when he turned around he quite literally jumped two feet in the air. Woojin giggled.

'Sorry, Chan-ssi, I didn't mean to scare you,' He laughed again as Chan's face turned red. 'I-It's fine... How long have you been up?' He said as he turned his attention back to the pancakes.

'Not long.. The pancakes smell good, thank you.' He smiled. 'Ah, really, it was the least I could do..' He trailed off as he scratched his neck sheepishly, and Woojin was violently endeared.

'Is three enough, Woojin-ssi?' Woojin hummed in response.

When Chan had finished making the pancakes, sitting down almost sulkily as Woojin had protested when he said he could do the dishes as well, he spoke,

'I'm sorry I took your bed Woojin-ssi... I could have just slept on the couch,' Woojin would have none of that, 'Nonsense, I made the choice to let you have my bed, also please, just call me Woojin, I doubt you're much younger than me.' He said with a smile, the man really was cute.

'How do you know you're older than me?' Chan asked, almost whining, and Woojin laughed. 

'Alright, I was born April 8th, 97'. What about you?' He smirked when Chan flushed, '...October 3rd, 97,' Woojin raised an eyebrow and Chan just pouted. 'You're lucky I don't make you call me hyung!' They both laughed.

And suddenly Woojin was glad Minho had called him at ass o'clock in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am lowkey tempted to stop the fic here.  
> also sorry for typos.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i should be working on my other fics but i saw this 'prompt' (it was actually a story, and i kind of twisted it) on instagram and i had to write it  
> also, we need more woochan
> 
> ps. i am not a police officer so i doubt all the police stuff in this is accurate


End file.
